A Brother's Duty
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: While John's away, Dean is targeted by an unknown being who is fully intent on getting to him. The best way to do that? Using his younger brother as bait. Dean will do anything to protect his Sammy, from demon threats or otherwise. He just hopes that their dad will figure out what happened to them before it's too late. Wee!chesters Dean-10, Sam-6


**Hello everybody. I have to say, this is my first time writing a Supernatural fanfiction, so I'm hoping it turned out okay. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now, so I'm glad to finally get it written down. I hope you enjoy~ This story was betaed, by my friend **_**The Crazy Breadstick**_**, so any mistakes are not my fault. I highly recommend you all go check out some of her stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to the writers, so I'm just... 'Borrowing' the characters for now... **

-SN - SN-

Dean sat on the couch, watching as his father paced back and forth across the small motel room, gathering items as he passed. He was used to seeing this and he couldn't help but wonder how long the man was going to be gone for this time. Normally he wouldn't mind, but Sam was getting to that age where all he does is ask questions and Dean is getting tired of trying to explain everything properly. Especially all the things that their father should be telling him.

Sam was sitting in front of the television, his complete attention fixed on the cartoons flashing across the screen. He doesn't even notice when John leaves anymore. He actually kind of liked it. That meant that he had his older brother all to himself to play games with. Dean was always there for him when he had a question, but whenever their dad was there, Sam felt ignored. Dean would spend all his time with the man, barely giving the small boy a second glance. So in his mind, it was better when he was gone.

John ran a hand through his hair once he was certain that he had everything that he was going to need for this hunt. There was a part of him that didn't want to go, to just stay here and spend some time with his boys, but the larger part of him was saying that people were dying and he was the closest hunter available. That side won out, just like it always did. He slung his bag over his shoulder before going over to his youngest and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Be good." he said, a small smile tugging at his lips at the nod he received. He turned his attention to his other son. "All right. You know the rules. Don't answer the door. Don't answer the phone. And most importantly, ke-"

"Keep an eye on Sammy. I know dad." Dean said. He was told this every time their dad left. He didn't really need reminding each time. Even if he wasn't told too, he was going to. There was nothing more important to him in this world than keeping his brother safe.

John nodded slowly. He knew that Dean would be able to take care of the youngest just fine, but that didn't mean he couldn't just remind him each time he left. "Right. Stay safe." With that, he turned and headed out the door. He got in the Impala, hesitating just for a moment before driving off. He wanted this hunt over with quickly so he could actually spend some quality time with his boys.

Dean watched him go before turning his attention to his brother. Once he was satisfied that he was still completely occupied, he stood up and went to get a book to read. While their dad was gone, he wanted to learn as much as he could about the hunt so that he'd be prepared for when he was finally allowed to go with him. The book kept him occupied for the next couple of hours and he only snapped out of it when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He blinked and turned his attention to his brother."Yeah? What do you need?" he asked. His attention immediately scanned over his brother, checking for any injuries. There weren't any, but you could never be too sure.

"I'm hungry." Sam said. He normally didn't like bothering Dean when it looked like his brother was doing something, but his stomach has been growling for the last half hour and he was too small to reach the stove.

Dean sighed, looking over at the clock. It was getting around lunch time, so he stood, heading into the kitchen. "All right. What would you like to eat Sammy?" he asked, glancing through the cupboards to see what they have and reaching for a can of Spaghetti-o's.

Sam smiled, taking a seat at the table. "Sketty-os!" he exclaimed. His smile grew when he saw the can in his brother's hand. He swung his feet idly while he waited, his stomach growling again when the smell of the cooking food filled the air."Thanks Dean!" he exclaimed when the bowl was placed in front of him along with a glass of milk. "Can we go to the park when I'm done?" he asked, not really looking at his brother. He kept his focus on his food so he didn't drop it on his lap.

Dean sighed, turning around to get his own lunch. "I don't know Sammy. It's pretty hot outside." Hot was an understatement. It had to be one of the hottest days so far this summer and he really didn't want to go out in the heat.

Sam's lower lip jutted out in a pout and he turned his attention to his brother finally. "Pwease Dean?" he asked, begging with his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long till he got his way.

_'Don't look... Don't look Dean... Don't do it!' _Dean thought, but despite telling himself not to, his attention flickered over to his brother. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair. How was he supposed to say no to those puppy-dog eyes? If he did, then he'd have to deal with Sam's kicked puppy look, and that wasn't really something he wanted to deal with."All right. All right. We can go. Just as long as you don't make a mess with your food." Seeing the grin light up his brother's face was worth agreeing and he turned his attention back to his food.

He was kind of disappointed when Sam took his words to heart and didn't even get any of the Spaghetti-O's on his face. He took his time getting his shoes on, ignoring the younger boy who was practically bouncing off the walls. He took hold of his brother's hand, keeping a hold on the boy as they left the motel room. The park was only a few blocks away from the room, but by the time they got there, Dean was feeling a lot hotter than he would have liked. He let go of Sam's hand, taking a seat on a bench. "Stay where I can see you, all right Sammy?" he asked, watching his brother nod before running off.

He relaxed, letting the shade cool him off. Most of his attention was on his little brother, but it would occasionally bounce around to a random passerby. He wanted to make sure none of them got too close. He glared at a suspicious man for a moment before looking back to where Sam had been playing in the sandbox. Had been was the main words there. Dean jumped up, all the breath leaving his body in a panic. He ran over to the box, looking around frantically for the mop of hair that was his brother, but he was nowhere in sight. Shit! This wasn't good. "Sam!" he yelled, trying very not to hyperventilate. He took a step towards where a kid who looked sort of like his brother was playing, but he only got a few steps before something hit him in the back of the head. He dropped to the ground, his vision going dark in a matter of seconds. His last thought was of his brother, praying he was safe.

-SN - SN-

**So? How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! I would really love to hear what you all think. Reviews make me happy, so if you want me to continue, please let me know!**


End file.
